Ice making machines, or ice makers, typically comprise a refrigeration and water system that employs a source of refrigerant flowing serially through a compressor, a condenser, a refrigerant expansion device, an evaporator, and a freeze plate comprising a lattice-type cube mold thermally coupled with the evaporator. Additionally, typical ice makers employ gravity water flow and ice harvest systems that are well known and in extensive use. Ice makers having such a refrigeration and water system are often disposed on top of ice storage bins, where ice that has been harvested is stored until it is needed. Such ice makers may also be of the “self-contained” type wherein the ice maker and ice storage bin are a single unit. Such ice makers have received wide acceptance and are particularly desirable for commercial installations such as restaurants, bars, motels and various beverage retailers having a high and continuous demand for fresh ice.
U.S. Ser. No. 14/172,374 entitled “Controlling Refrigeration Appliances with a Portable Electronic Device” filed on Feb. 4, 2014 by Broadbent and published as US. Pub. No. 2014/0216071, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes how an ice maker can interface with a portable electronic device—e.g., a smart phone.
This present application discusses data which can be collected by the ice maker in order to recommend actions that should be taken and displayed on the smart phone when a smart phone is connected or reconnected.